parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? (Reversed Roles)
Cast * Roger Rabbit - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Eddie Valiant - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) * Jessica Rabbit - Ronno (Bambi) * Judge Doom - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Baby Herman - Joe (Help! I'm a Fish) * Dolores - Eris (Sinbad) * Benny the Cab - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Marvin Acme - Hans (Frozen) * R.K. Maroon - Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Lt. Santino - Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Smartass Weasel - Toaster (The Brave Little Toaster) * Greasy Weasel - Blanky (The Brave Little Toaster) * Stupid Weasel - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) * Wheezy Weasel - Kirby (The Brave Little Toaster) * Psycho Weasel - Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) * Various Cartoon Characters - Themselves * Bongo the Gorilla - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Lena Hyena - Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) and Winnie Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) * Angelo - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * Mrs. Herman - Lola (Shark Tale) * Teddy Valiant - The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) * Toon Judge Doom - Hermes (Hercules) Scenes * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 3 - Public Transportation System * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 5 - Patty Cake * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 6 - Scene of the Crime * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 7 - Tzekel-Kan Finds Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 8 - Toon Patrol * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 10 - Ronno's Plea * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 12 - Shave and a Haircut * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 14 - Chick Hicks the Racecar * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 15 - The Connection * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 16 - Taran Gets Shooted * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 18 - Tzekel-Kan Finds Isabella and Winnie Portley-Rind * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 19 - John Smith Makes Chick Crash * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 20 - John Smith's Plan * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 21 - Tzekel-Kan sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 22 - Tzekel-Kan and John Smith Fight * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 23 - Tzekel-Kan's Toon Enemy * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 24 - Hans' Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" * Who Framed Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed? Part 25 - End Credits Gallery Shenzi in The Lion King.jpg|Shenzi Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-2262.jpg|Banzai Ed (The Lion King).jpg|and Ed as Roger Rabbit Tzekel Kan-0.jpg|Tzekel-Kan as Eddie Valiant Young Ronno.jpg|Ronno as Jessica Rabbit John Smith 46.png|John Smith as Judge Doom Help! I'm A Fish Joe.jpg|Joe as Baby Herman Eris.jpg|Eris as Dolores Cars-chick-hicks.jpg|Chick Hicks as Benny the Cab Hans transparent3.png|Hans as Marvin Acme Taran.jpg|Taran as R.K. Maroon Zurg (TV Series).jpg|Emperor Zurg as Lt. Santino Toaster in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Toaster as Smartass Weasel Blanky in The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue.jpg|Blanky as Greasy Weasel Lampy-0.jpg|Lampy as Stupid Weasel Kirby.jpg|Kirby as Wheezy Weasel Radio in The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars.jpg|Radio as Psycho Weasel Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Bongo the Gorilla Isabella and Winnie Portely Red.png|Isabella and Winnie Portley-Rind as Lena Hyena Lord Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Angelo Lola (Shark Tale).jpg|Lola as Mrs. Herman Joker as Jafar.jpg|The Joker as Teddy Valiant Hermes in Hercules 1997.jpg|Hermes as Toon Judge Doom Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movies Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Villain Spoofs